The present invention relates to a cosmetic case with detachable plates, more particularly, it relates to a cosmetic case with more than one plate for various kinds or colors of cosmetics which can be changed or replaced. These plates are provided with different types/colors of cosmetics, and if certain colors of cosmetics are fully used up or there is a need to change a certain plate of color, the particular plate is taken out from the base plate and replaced with another plate with a new type/color of cosmetics.
In conventional cosmetic cases, usually merely a single color cosmetics can be found. For instance, in a conventional eye-shadow cosmetic case, only particular colors of eye-shadow cosmetics can be found, other cosmetics such as creme, powder make-up, lipstick, and etc. are usually found in another cosmetic case. As a result, different cases of lipstick, eye-shadow creme, powder make-up, etc. have to be separately carried along, which are too bulky and inconvenient to place in a lady's bag, and furthermore, it is not economical to have these cosmetics at the same time.